


Une étoile à mes cotés

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Lawrence a quelque chose à révéler à Adam.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 1





	Une étoile à mes cotés

La nuit était magnifique ce soir-là pourtant les yeux de Lawrence ne pouvait se séparer du visage d'Adam.  
Ils avaient passé la journée à fêter le nouveau travail d'Adam, seulement tous les deux. Lawrence savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une sortie amicale mais il souhaitait au fond de lui que ce soit un rendez-vous.  
À la fin, Adam avait insisté pour lui montrer un endroit cher à son cœur.  
Il s'agissait d'un petit parc abandonné très peu fréquenté.  
Ils s'étaient assis sur une table de pique-nique près d'un arbre avec une belle vue sur le ciel.  
Cela faisait plus d'une année depuis la salle de bain. Lawrence et Alison avaient divorcé mais étaient toujours en contact et étaient restés bon amis. Il voyait souvent Diana et la jeune fille s'était beaucoup attachée à Adam, qu'elle considérait comme un membre de leur famille.  
Les deux hommes étaient devenus très proches.  
En dehors de leurs heures de travail respectives, ils étaient toujours ensembles.  
Lawrence avait fini par accepter que le jeune homme était bien plus qu'un ami pour lui.  
Les semaines passées avaient été une véritable torture mentale pour le docteur et cette journée lui avait fait énormément de bien.  
Adam admirait le ciel, son souffle chaud entrant en contact avec l'air froid de l'hiver lui donnait l'air de fumer.  
Il était magnifique.  
Leurs mains étaient très proches mais Lawrence diminua encore plus cet écart jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent en contact.  
Il tourna alors vite la tête vers le ciel.  
Le geste alerta Adam qui jeta alors un coup d’œil à leurs mains puis à Lawrence.  
Ses joues étaient rougies mais celles de Lawrence le devinrent encore plus quand le jeune homme enlaça ses doigts dans les siens.  
"Adam ?  
\- Hum ?"  
Celui-ci regardait toujours le ciel alors que Lawrence avait à nouveau tourné ses yeux vers lui.  
"Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret ?  
\- Évidemment !"  
Le silence se fit et Lawrence détacha sa main de celle d'Adam, attirant complètement son attention.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que le médecin ne détourne le sien.  
Il se racla la gorge nerveusement et déclara :  
"Je... Je crois que je suis gay..."  
Adam resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de déclarer :  
"C'est tout ?! Pff... Faut pas m'faire peur comme ça Larry !  
\- A vrai dire... Il y a autre chose..."  
Lawrence marqua un temps d'arrêt et Adam redevint sérieux.  
"C'est assez...personnel.  
\- T'inquiète ! J'ai personne à qui le dire de toute façon.  
\- Hum..."  
Pour l'encourager, le photographe posa une main sur son épaule et lui souris gentiment.  
Son aîné le regarda avec reconnaissance et dit enfin.  
"Je crois aussi que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un."  
La main d'Adam se contracta mais il essaya de garder un ton calme.  
"Et... Hum,hum... J'le connais ?"  
Lawrence rigola doucement avant de répondre.  
"Oui,oui... Très bien même ?"  
L'autre homme enleva sa main, la faisant par la même occasion glisser sur son dos, de façon tout à fait intentionnelle.  
"Tu lui as dit ?"  
La question surprit Lawrence qui se tendit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
"En... En quelque sorte.  
\- Tu sais, se lança Adam, j'pense que tu devrais lui dire.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Bah... Déjà emmène-le dans un endroit calme et... Je ne sais pas... Soit juste honnête."  
Lawrence à longea son regard dans le sien et ne tourna pas la tête cette fois  
"Comme :  
Tu sais, malgré les choses horribles que l'on a vécues, on a survécu et c'est en parti grâce à toi.  
Tu es resté à mes côtés malgré tout et je t'admire pour ça.  
Je ne pensait pas ressentir ça un jour pour quelqu'un mais juste te regarder me rend plus heureux que je n'aurait espéré l'être un jour.  
Tu es intelligent, beau, drôle et je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."  
Et toi ? Que penses-tu qu'il répondra ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas quelque chose comme ça ?"  
Adam posa sa main derrière la tête de Lawrence et l’entraîna dans un baiser passionné.  
Tout avait disparu pour eux, les laissant alors ensemble, sains et saufs, sous la lumière rassurante des étoiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620098366453497856/une-%C3%A9toile-%C3%A0-mes-cot%C3%A9s-arrow25-saw-movies


End file.
